You Are The Only
by mieru skylight
Summary: "Ano..., Shikamaru, akhir-akhir ini aku sulit berkonsentrasi. Aku tidak mengerti."/"Apa ini mengenai perempuan?"/"Kau menyukainya?"/"Hah? Apa kau bercanda? Dia sudah punya tunangan, Shikamaru."


Terima Kasih kepada para reviewer yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di fanfic multichap **Path of Destiny** dan mengikutinya dari awal hingga akhir. Sudah hampir setahun POD berakhir dan selama beberapa bulan ke belakang aku terus memikirkan sekuelnya. Tapi, sebelum mempublish sekuel POD aku mempublish Side Story-nya dibintangi Naruto dan Hinata.

Ini dia kisahnya.

**-YOU ARE THE ONLY-**

Path Of Destiny Side Story

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is mine. :P

Pairing NaruHina

Selamat membaca :)

CHAPTER 01: I Don't Understand

(Naruto's Side)

Hari itu menjelang Natal. Sesaat setelah keluar dari Bandara aku mendongak ke langit yang gelap. Yeah, butiran salju beterbangan dengan lembut mengikuti arah angin. Rasanya sedikit kesepian ketika tak ada siapapun yang menemaniku terlebih lagi kenapa aku harus membuat ayah dan ibuku marah hingga aku ditelantarkan seperti ini? Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Buuuuugghhhhh...!?" sesuatu eh seseorang tiba-tiba menabrakku menyadarkanku dari pikiran bersalahku pada ibu, tapi sialnya aku terjatuh.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, apa kau tidak punya ma~" secara reflek aku terdiam, tanpa sadar aku menghentikan bentakan yang mungkin akan keluar lebih banyak jika saja orang yang menabrakku bukan gadis ini. Dan, yahh dia juga terjatuh dengan beberapa barang berserakan di sekitar kami.

"Go~gomennasai...!" gadis berambut keunguan itu menganggukkan kepalanya meminta maaf padaku. Aku memaafkannya saat itu juga.

"Aahh...tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti sedang buru-buru." ujarku seraya bangkit. "Apa kau terluka?" aku membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ehh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Maafkan atas kecerobohanku. Kau tidak terluka 'kan?" dia bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Dia cantik dan manis.

"Ahh...!" dia teringat pada beberapa barang yang berserakan ketika menabrakku dan memungutnya. Aku membantunya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sedikit gugup. Suaranya lembut dan sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi terdengar tulus.

"Hmm?!" diantara benda yang kupungut ada sebuah kartu pelajar. "Kartu pelajar ini... Kau murid Seirin Girl High?" Aku mengenali kartu pelajar itu karena sepupuku Karin bersekolah disana.

"I~iya. Aku baru pindah kesana sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku menyodorkan kartu pelajarnya dan beberapa benda yang kupungut padanya tentu saja setelah melirik nama yang tercantum di kartu pelajar itu. Tertulis, 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Aku akan mengingat nama itu dan akan menanyakan mengenai gadis ini pada Karin. Tapi...

"Ahh, kalau tidak keberatan.. Aku Uzumaki Naruto," ujarku seraya menyodorkan tanganku sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan keramahan.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Dia membalas uluran tanganku.

"Hyuuga Hinata...Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Iya. Ahh maaf aku sedang buru-buru. Sampai bertemu lagi" dan gadis lavender itu pun berlalu. Membuat ayah dan ibu marah lalu kabur dari acara liburan keluarga ternyata bukan keputusan yang buruk. Meskipun sekarang aku akan menjadi manusia termiskin di dunia. Tapi, itu tidak menjadi masalah buatku. Sampai bertemu lagi katanya? Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

==oOo==

"Sasuke, kau harus menolongku. Tolong kirimkan orang untuk menjemputku di bandara. Aku kedinginan." Aku tidak punya pilihan. Meskipun aku dan si Teme sering berkelahi tapi dialah teman terbaikku selama ini. Menelponnya adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Bukankah kau sedang liburan ke Asia Tenggara?" tanya Sasuke dari saluran seberang.

"Aku sudah pulang dan sekarang aku butuh tumpangan. Aku tidak punya uang karena kartu kreditku sudah diblokir. Di dompetku sekarang hanya ada uang logam 100 yen. Bahkan untuk membeli minuman pun ini tidak cukup," ujarku memelas.

Terdengar Sasuke menghela napas. Sesaat kemudian ia berkata, "Itu salahmu sendiri..Tuutt tuutt..." tanpa permisi ia menutup telpon oh bukan, ponselku lowbat?! Ooohhh lengkaplah penderitaanku hari ini. Haruskah aku bermalam di bandara? Tanpa uang, bahkan ponselpun mati, tanpa jaket, kedinginan, tanpa seorang pun yang menolongku. Sigh...

Hidup ini benar-benar kejam. Bahkan ayah dan ibu pun kejam padaku. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini tapi,...ini benar-benar di luar kendaliku.

_Beberapa jam yang lalu._

"Haaahhhh?! jangan bercanda untuk hal-hal seperti itu, Kaa-chan. Aku bertunangan dengan Karin itu hal yang mustahil, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Hahahahaha.." baru saja aku mendengarkan pernyataan kedua orang tuaku tentang pertunanganku dengan sepupuku Karin. Cewek kasar dan pemarah itu? Yang benar saja. Tentu aku tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Suara Karin tiba-tiba mengusikku. Entah sejak kapan dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami bertiga. Aku menoleh padanya, awalnya aku ingin mengatakan pertunangan itu hanyalah sebuah kekonyolan yang dibuat-buat oleh ayah dan ibuku tapi melihat ekspresi Karin membuatku mengurungkan niat itu. Tidak mungkin Karin.. Ah dia tidak selemah itu. Aku yakin dia pasti menjebakku.

"Heh, Naruto, apa sih salahnya menerima Karin sebagai tunanganmu? Lagipula warna rambut ibu dan dia sama-sama merah. Kau menyukai warna rambut ibu kan?" bentak ibuku dengan sorot mata seram. Menjebak!

"Aku rasa kau sudah tidak bisa menolak, Naruto." Ayahku turut ambil andil, membela ibu tentunya.

"Tou-chan..." aku memelas.

"Hiks" Karin mulai menangis. Hei tunggu, kau tidak selemah itu. Kau yang selalu berlaku kejam padaku tidak mungkin menangis hanya gara-gara aku menolak pertunangan. Rencana apalagi yang kau buat untuk menyiksaku?

"Meskipun kau menangis, aku tetap tidak akan menerima pertunangan itu. Itu sangat tidak mungkin!"

Buuuggghhhh!

Tinju ibuku bersarang di kepalaku.

"Itai itai itai.." aku tersungkur sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Jangan pernah membuat seorang wanita menangis, Narutoooo...!" ujar ibuku dengan penekanan pada namaku. Seram.

"Aku mau pulang saja...!" Aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Keluar dari hotel, masuk ke dalam taksi, sampai di bandara, memesan tiket, terbang dan tibalah aku di tempat ini. Sesaat setelah sampai, tepat saat aku akan membeli sesuatu menggunakan kartu kredit aku tahu kalau ternyata kartu kreditku sudah diblokir. Kalau sudah ada maunya ibuku tidak akan membiarkan aku kabur. Sigh...

_Kembali ke masa sekarang._

"Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini?" sebuah suara nan dingin menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Suara itu sangat kukenal. Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk tak berdaya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sa-sukeeeee..." aku segera bangkit dan memeluknya dengan girang meskipun dia segera menolak pelukanku. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Kau benar-benar Sasuke. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sasuke-sama~"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujarnya ketus, seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku tadi. Syukurlah kau datang."

"Iya, iya. Ayo sekarang kuantar kau pulang."

Pulang? Disaat seperti ini sebaiknya aku tidak pulang. "Nee, Sasuke. Boleh kan aku menginap di rumahmu? Kau tahu kan aku sedang bertengkar dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah. Ibu tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup, kau tahu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan," ujarnya dengan sorot mata dingin seperti biasanya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lama-lama kau seperti Shikamaru, dattebayo." Aku mengikuti langkahnya. Aku senang. Setidaknya di malam dingin bersalju ini, ada sosok teman seperti Sasuke yang menolongku.

==oOo==

Pada akhirnya, Kaa-chan mengalah. Tentu kaachan juga tidak ingin kehilangan putra semata wayangnya, yaitu aku. Aku bilang aku tidak akan pulang dan meminta agar keluarga Uchiha mengadopsiku -tentu saja aku tidak serius mengatakannya- tapi ibuku mungkin terlalu menyayangiku dan akhirnya mengalah. Tidak buruk. Dan sikap Karin padaku juga tidak berubah. Belakangan aku baru tahu kalau malam itu Karin memang sedang berpura-pura menangis untuk mengerjaiku. Dia tidak pernah puas bila aku belum mendapat siksaan. Tapi, aku senang dia juga menolak pertunangan itu. Karena Karin menolak, ibuku tidak bisa memaksaku lagi. Good job, Karin! Baru kali ini rasanya kau memberikan satu keberuntungan bagiku. Tapi, tentu Karin tidak melakukan itu dengan gratis. Dia meminta hal lain.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan satu hal, Naruto." kata-kata yang sengaja dimaniskan olehnya terlontar seperti es. Ini yang paling kubenci dari dia. Kata-kata manis tidak selalu semanis kedengarannya.

"Katakanlah, tapi aku tidak janji bisa melakukannya," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu bisa melakukannya," kilahnya. "Buat aku agar bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke di hari Valentine." ia tersenyum.

Crack!

Apaaaaaa...?!

Kencan dengan Sasuke?!

"Aku tidak mau! Yang lain saja. Minta aku membelikanmu baju impor dari Paris, atau Tas Channel, atau Parfum Paris Hilton. Atau kalau kau mau yang lebih ekstrim, minta aku terjun dari puncak Tokyo Tower!"

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau terjun dari puncak Tokyo Tower kau bisa mati, lalu siapa yang akan membantuku mendekati Sasuke?"

"Eeeehhhh...!"

"Aku tunggu kabarmu minggu depan."

"Apaa...! Hei Karin, kau jangan bercanda!" aku mulai takut.

"Aku serius," ujarnya asal.

"Ta..pi.."

Percuma. Kalau sudah ada maunya si licik Karin tidak akan menerima bantahan. Sial! Kenapa aku harus memiliki sepupu seperti dia?! Lalu, bagaimana caraku membujuk si dingin Sasuke untuk berkencan dengannya? Sejak dimulainya semester dua mood Sasuke benar-benar buruk. Itu juga gara-gara cewek aneh bernama Sakura. Kenapa perempuan di sekelilingku sangat menyebalkan. Aarrggghhh...!

Gedubraaakkk...! seseorang menabrakku. Membuatku terjungkir di jalan. Bahkan berjalan-jalan di sore hari yang cerah ini pun mendapat gangguan. Siaa... are? Aku mencoba membuka kembali rekaman di CPU otakku mengenai gadis ini. Gadis berambut ungu lavender..

"Gomennasai. Aku dicegat preman jalanan, jadi aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Apa kau terluka?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku segera berdiri lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri juga. "Sepertinya preman yang mengganggumu tidak mengejarmu sampai kesini." aku menoleh ke arah datangnya gadis ini tadi. Hanya ada jalanan yang lengang.

"Haaahhh... Yokatta..." gadis itu menghela napas lega sambil memegang dadanya, dada yang cukup besar.. eh.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Aku mengenalinya dari name tag yang terpasang di seragamnya. Seragam Seirin Girl High yang sama dengan Karin. Tapi, bukan cuma karena name tag itu aku mengetahui nama gadis ini. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. Tentu aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan pertemuan dengan gadis cantik.

"Ah, sebelumnya bukankah aku pernah menabrakmu di Bandara? Apa kau masih ingat?" ia bertanya padaku.

Waw, secara mengejutkan dia punya ingatan yang tajam.

"Kau ingat aku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja." ia menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. "Aku tidak sengaja memungut ini" ujarnya. Itu Buku Saku sekolahku. Memang ada fotoku disana. Aku melemparkannya beberapa hari lalu di jembatan dekat sekolah. Itu karena.. ah tidak. Hinata tidak seharusnya melihat isinya. "Aku menemukannya di pinggir sungai di bawah jembatan. Kau punya banyak catatan kelakukan buruk, Uzumaki-san"

Crack! tidak seharusnya dia melihat itu.

"Laki-laki memang harus seperti itu kan?" ia tersenyum. Waw, kalau ibuku pasti sudah memukul kepalaku lalu melemparku ke jalanan, tapi gadis ini...dia memujiku? Atau menghiburku?

"Apa kau terburu-buru?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang aku sedang tersesat."

"Haahhh?" Tersesat di kota kecil ini? Apa dia bercanda?

"Aku belum hapal semua jalan di kota ini. Aku baru pindah kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu." lagi-lagi dia tersenyum tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu dibalik senyumnya itu. Mungkin semacam kekhawatiran atau entahlah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi bagaimana kalau sebelumnya kita makan dulu?" ajakku. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Dia menatapku. Entah tatapan apa namanya. Dia mungkin tidak mempercayaiku seratus persen, tapi dia juga bermaksud menerima maksud baikku. "Aku tidak keberatan." ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen. Akan kutunjukkan kedai ramen terenak di dunia!" Aku senang. Pertemuanku dengan Hinata terbilang unik. Dia selalu menabrakku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melewatkan momen pertemuan ini.

Hinata tipe yang tidak banyak bicara. Disepanjang jalan dia hanya diam. Nuansanya sedikit membosankan bagiku, tapi karena dia cantik aku akan mengabaikan sifat pendiamnya itu.

"Uzumaki-san" panggilnya tiba-tiba. Hampir saja aku melompat saking kagetnya mendengar dia akhirnya berbicara.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto," jawabku.

"Na-naruto-san"

"Ahh.. kalau kau tidak keberatan kau boleh memakai akhiran -kun kalau mau" sanggahku. Aku tidak suka seorang gadis cantik seperti dia memanggilku dengan panggilan formal. Gadis cantik harus memanggilku dengan nama depanku ditambah akhiran -kun, kedengarannya lebih seksi. Hahaha (muka mesum).

"Naruto...-kun" ujar Hinata agak kaku tapi dia memanggilku dengan sapaan yang benar, menurutku. Dia sepertinya berusaha keras untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Hinata-chan, bagaimana?" aku menatapnya menunggu jawaban. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Tadi, kau ingin mengatakan apa, Hinata-chan?" tanyaku teringat kembali alasan kenapa dia memanggilku.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Sesaat kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Eennggg.. Naruto...-kun, seragam sekolahmu itu.. apa kau dari Yamato High?" ia bertanya.

"Iya. Apa kau punya kenalan di sekolahku? Oh itu kedai ramennya. Ayo cepat Hinata-chan, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin makan ramen." aku menarik lengannya memaksanya berlari menuju kedai. Sesampainya di kedai aku segera memesan dua porsi ramen, lalu duduk di meja yang masih kosong. "Jadi, siapa kenalanmu itu?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya tunanganku bersekolah disana," jawab Hinata berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhku membeku.

Tunangan katanya? Tunangan itu calon suami. Jadi dia sudah punya calon suami?! Tiiidaaaaakkkk...! Ini tidak mungkin! tidak mungkin. Kepalaku rasanya berkunang-kunang.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertunanganku" sambung Hinata.

Kebekuan tubuhku sepertinya mulai mendapat angin hangat. Hinata menunjukkan senyuman yang kulihat sebelumnya. Apakah ini arti senyuman itu? Dia gelisah dengan pertunangannya. Karena itukah senyumannya penuh dengan aura kekhawatiran?

"Ah, maaf aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kau sangat tertekan dengan pertunangan itu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa bercerita padaku" ujarku sok cool. Bukan berarti aku ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain. Aku hanya merasa bila seseorang menceritakan apa masalah yang dihadapinya orang itu pasti akan merasa lebih lega. Bebannya akan sedikit berkurang. Kurasa. Tapi, disisi lain aku masih sedikit syok mengetahui Hinata memiliki tunangan. Kupikir, aku sudah tidak memiliki kemungkinan untuk mendekatinya lebih jauh. Tapi, jangan panggil aku Naruto kalau aku menyerah begitu saja.

Hinata menatapku, mungkin dia berpikir 'apakah orang ini bisa dipercaya, aku baru saja mengenalnya', tapi kupikir dia cukup mempercayaiku. Lihat, tampangku bukan tampang brengsek meskipun aku mempunyai banyak catatan kelakukan buruk di sekolah. Dia tersenyum. Baru saja dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, pelayan mendekat ke arah kami.

"Pesanan datang." pelayan itu membawakan pesanan kami. "Selamat menikmati" ujar pelayan itu setelah meletakkan masing-masing mangkuk ramen di hadapanku dan Hinata. Pelayan itu pun pergi.

Baik aku maupun Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Entah kenapa ramen yang biasanya langsung kulahap kali ini aku belum ingin menyentuhnya. Apakah karena aku menunggu Hinata bicara? Aku menatapnya. "Bukankah tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah...iya.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan, arigatou, Naruto-kun. Padahal aku baru mengenalmu tapi rasanya dengan adanya Naruto-kun membuat bebanku lebih ringan." Ia tersenyum.

Aku sedikit kecewa. "Tapi, kau kan belum mengatakan apa-apa, Hinata-chan."

Ia tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ayo makan ramenmu, nanti dingin."

Aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini. Baru kali ini aku merasa tidak dibutuhkan oleh seorang gadis. Tapi, karena perasaan itu pula membuatku merasa ingin Hinata membutuhkanku lebih dari siapapun. Tapi, bukankah itu tidak mungkin. Seperti apa tunangan Hinata? Apa boleh aku merebut Hinata darinya?

==oOo==

"Hei Teme, aku dan yang lainnya akan ikut gokon dengan siswi Seirin Girl High, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak mungkin dia akan ikut, Naruto." Shikamaru yang kukira sedang tidur langsung menyahut.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru lalu beralih menatapku, "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya" ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau masih memikirkan hasil mid-test?" tanyaku menebak penyebab badmoodnya pangeran es di hadapanku ini.

"Kalau mengenai hasil mid-test, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia sudah tau tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kejeniusanku" lagi-lagi Shikamaru menyahut dengan mata yang terpejam.

Benar juga. Sasuke selalu menempati urutan nomor dua meskipun dalam beberapa mata pelajaran nilainya tertinggi, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan nilai Shikamaru. Ah tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sakura-chan yang sebelumnya menempati posisi 10 di kelas kini menempati posisi ke-empat. Kupikir itu yang membuat Sasuke bad mood. Kalau bukan itu, "Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Iruka-sensei menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menjadi panitia persiapan ulang tahun sekolah" jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa? Hahaha" tanpa sadar aku tertawa.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Seketika aku menghentikan tawaku. "Bukankah itu hal bagus. Kau bisa bersama Sakura lebih sering. Mungkin dalam kesempatan ini dia akan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu yang memuja-mujamu, Sasuke. Sakura yang sekarang benar-benar membuatmu terganggu, iya kan?"

"Urusai!" Sasuke menyandang tasnya lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Sesaat setelah bayangannya menghilang, aku dan Shikamaru tertawa diam-diam.

"Apa kau juga berpikiran sama sepertiku, Shikamaru?"

"Kurasa yang lainnya juga berpikiran sama seperti kita, termasuk Iruka-sensei."

Aku tidak yakin tapi beberapa hal selalu membuatku ingin meyakini bahwa perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura adalah kebencian yang memiliki batas hanya sepersekian milimeter dengan cinta. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah Sakura sengaja melakukan semua ini untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke atau dia memang benar-benar telah berubah. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan wanita.

Begitu aku dan Shikamaru sampai di tempat janjian dengan siswi SMA Seirin, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Dia juga terkejut melihatku.

"Aku akan pergi ke toilet" ujar gadis itu. Gadis yang selama beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikiranku. Aku menyusulnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Hinata-chan?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir, panik, marah atau entahlah, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang meliputiku saat ini. "Kenapa kau ikut dalam acara seperti ini?"

"Naruto-kun, aku hanya menemani temanku. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut acara kencan buta ini."

"Sayang sekali teman-temanku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Teman-temanku tidak berpikir kau sudah memiliki tunangan." ujarku semakin pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Tenten-chan."

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Aku menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari cafe ini.

"Sebelumnya apakah kau pernah ikut acara seperti ini?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa panik.

"Ini pertama kalinya. Lagipula aku hanya menemani Tenten."

"Jangan katakan itu lagi! Bagaimana jika yang kalian temui hari ini bukan kami, siswa dari SMA lain belum tentu memperlakukan kalian dengan baik? Bagaimana jika orang-orang yang kalian temui memiliki niat jahat? Hah?!"

Hinata terdiam sesaat seraya menatapku yang sedang lepas kontrol.

"Hmphh..."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Omae.."

Hinata tertawa ringan.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" aku mulai menyadari perilaku aneh yang baru saja kutunjukkan.

"Kau, manis sekali, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum.

Aku melepas genggamanku dari lengannya. Manis katanya? Aku menatapnya, dan aku menyadari aku terjebak dalam suatu lingkaran aneh antara aku dan Hinata. Pada saat ini, aku mulai menyadari eksistensiku bagi Hinata. Iya. Apa aku bagi Hinata? Kenapa aku mencemaskannya? Dan Apa Hinata bagiku? Kenapa dia membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.

==oOo==

Booooonngg...! Sebuah bola basket sukses mendarat di jidatku. Aku jatuh tanpa sempat mempertahankan keseimbanganku.

"Hei, Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba yang dengan segera memapahku ke pinggir lapangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing" ujarku seraya memegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Siapa suruh kau melamun" ujar Sasuke ketus padahal dialah si pelempar bola yang mengenai jidatku.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf, Teme!" Teriakku emosi.

"Aku tidak merasa bersalah" ujarnya datar.

Hahhh sial, dia benar. Ini salahku karena melamun di tengah lapangan. Padahal latihan hari ini sangat penting untuk pertandingan melawan SMA Konan. Aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan instruksi Shikamaru tadi sebelum latihan. SMA Konan pernah menjurai kejuaraan Nasional, ini beban berat bagi Sasuke sang kapten. Kalau tim kami kalah, maka tidak ada kesempatan untuk masuk ke babak selanjutnya. Pertandingan dengan Konan menentukan nasib tim basket kami. Tapi, di saat genting seperti ini kenapa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi? Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini kita akhiri saja." Sasuke menutup latihan lalu melirikku. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Iya. Pusing-pusingku sudah hilang."

"Bagus. Ayo One on One denganku."

Jujur kuakui, meskipun aku hebat di basket, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke One on One.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu dalam pertandingan melawan Konan kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Dapatkan lima point pertama dariku atau duduk di bangku cadangan!" Sasuke menatapku dengan dingin seraya memegang bola di tangannya.

"Kau tidak serius kan?" Aku bersiap dalam posisiku.

"Aku lebih dari sekedar serius."

Bola basket melambung menandakan dimulainya pertarungan kami. Sasuke, kau tau aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu tapi aku tidak akan mengalah begitu saja.

Aku telentang di tengah lapangan. Terengah-Engah. Keringatku membuat lantai di bawah tubuhku terasa licin. Aku menatap langit-langit gedung olah raga sambil mengatur napas yang terus memburu. Aku begitu lelah. Baru kali ini, Sasuke mengerahkan kekuatan yang begitu besar hanya untuk melawanku.

_"Duduklah di bangku cadangan"_ Kalimat Sasuke berdengung di telingaku.

Dung, dung. Terdengar suara bola basket yang sedang didribel lalu terdengar suara ring basket, "Splosh!"

"Dalam sekali shoot aku sudah bisa mencetak tiga angka, lalu kenapa shoot-mu yang puluhan kali itu tidak satu pun mencetak angka?" itu suara Shikamaru. Aku menoleh pada sumber suara.

Aku hanya diam sambil mengamati gerak gerik Shikamaru. Ia mengambil bola yang tadi masuk ring lalu mendribelnya beberapa kali dan dengan gerakan yang lincah ia memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Kau tahu, pertandingan melawan Konan sangat penting bagi Sasuke. Bagiku juga. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka analisaku yang akurat tentang kelemahan mereka." Shikamaru melakukan Dunk di tengah kalimatnya. Dengan begitu dia sudah mencetak lima angka.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, lalu berdiri. Bola dari tangan Shikamaru melayang ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya. Itu bukan sekedar bola melayang, kekuatan lemparannya terlalu besar sampai membuat telapak tanganku kesemutan.

"Apa kau marah, Shikamaru?" tanyaku ragu.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku marah? Bahkan saat si pirang Ino meninju wajahku, aku masih tetap dalam kondisi rileks."

Yeah, secara tidak sengaja aku menyaksikan pertunjukkan pagi itu. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti Shikamaru. Apakah dia benar-benar playboy atau apa. Ahh, tunggu dulu, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Sekarang bukan mengenai Shikamaru, tapi mengenai aku. Ada apa denganku?

"Ano..., Shikamaru, akhir-akhir ini aku sulit berkonsentrasi. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa ini mengenai perempuan?" tanya Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam.

Aku merasa dadaku berdesir seperti ada sesuatu yang menyayat di dalam sana. (Catatan: Bukan ulah Kyuubi). "I-iya. Akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengan seorang perempuan yang selalu membuatku merasa cemas" ujarku gugup.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hah? Apa kau bercanda? Dia sudah punya tunangan, Shikamaru."

"Tunangan?" mata Shikamaru yang selalu mengantuk itu menatapku. "Belum suami 'kan?" ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari kedua saku celananya lalu mengambil bola basket dari tanganku. "Penyebab kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi adalah gadis yang sudah bertunangan itu. Kesimpulannya, kau sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta yang sedikit rumit." Sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi pakar cinta?

Shikamaru mendribel bola basket itu lalu melemparkannya ke ring dan "Splosh!" ia mencetak tiga angka.

Aku menyukai Hinata? Kupikir selama ini aku melakukan keisengan seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Keisengan untuk mendekati para gadis, keisengan untuk membuat mereka terpesona kepadaku, keisengan untuk membuat mereka jatuh cinta kepadaku. Kupikir dengan Hinata pun aku telah melakukan keisengan yang sama. "Tidak mungkin. Kau tahu kan selama ini aku belum pernah pacaran karena aku hanya iseng dengan gadis-gadis yang kudekati?"

"Ya, aku sempat berpikir kau mengidap kelainan dan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."

"Apa?" Kali ini suasana serius yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuh dan alam pikiranku sirna begitu saja.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Eeeeeeeehhhhh?!"

"Katakan saja pada gadis itu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tidak usah memikirkan tentang tunangannya. Kupikir itulah jalan satu-satunya agar kau bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Masalah gadis itu menerima perasaanmu atau tidak, itu terserah padanya."

"Tentu saja dia pasti akan menolakku Shikamaru-baka! Dia itu tipe perempuan yang setia. Meskipun dia mengalami banyak masalah dengan tunangannya, tidak seharusnya aku memanfaatkan hal itu demi kepentinganku sendiri!" Cara berpikir Shikamaru berhasil membuatku emosi. Tanpa sadar aku berteriak membuat napasku memburu meminta udara.

"Kalau begitu, kau memang pantas duduk di bangku cadangan." Shikamaru melangkah meninggalkan lapangan basket, meninggalkan gedung olah raga, meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Sial!" Aku geram pada diriku sendiri.

==oOo==

[_**Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bisa kau temui aku di kedai ramen sepulang sekolah?**_] Pesan terkirim.

Pesan masuk. [_**Ada apa, Naruto-kun?**_]

[_**Aku akan menunggumu.**_] pesan terkirim.

Tidak ada pesan baru.

Sekali lagi kutatap layar ponselku.

Tidak ada pesan baru.

Lalu, benar-benar menutupnya.

Apakah Hinata akan datang? Kalau dia datang, apa yang harus kukatakan? Darimana aku akan memulainya? Bagaimana seharusnya ekspresiku? Bagaimana cara bersikap dihadapannya?

Tidak. Kenapa aku tadi mengajaknya bertemu di saat genting seperti ini? Tapi, pertandingan dengan Konan memaksaku untuk melakukan ini, tapi...tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Ughh...rasanya kepalaku berkunang-kunang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Hinata-chan, yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah... aku... aku... aku... aaaaarrrgghhhh... susah sekali mengatakannya... aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Lalu kembali membayangkan pot sumpit yang ada di atas meja adalah Hinata. "Hinata-chan,..." aku menatap pot sumpit dengan tatapan mata penuh harap, kurasa sudah kelihatan seperti itu. Mungkin.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang bicara dengan pot sumpit? Aku kembali mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aaarrrggghhh..." aku berteriak frustasi. Sigh. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Tepat disudut kedai beberapa pelayanan berkumpul tampak sedang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahku. Jangan-jangan mereka sedang membicarakanku. Haahhh... aku menyerah. Kutempelkan pipi kananku diatas meja sambil menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Hinata. Apakah Hinata akan datang?

To be continued...

Bagaimana? Semoga tidak membosankan.

Silakan tinggalkan jejakmu dengan review.. :)


End file.
